No Title No Name
by revencita
Summary: Eren y Mikasa trabajan en un sex-shop más el sueño de Eren siempre había sido enlistarse en el ejército por lo que se consuela escuchando música de su banda preferida "No name". Eren se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a un cliente esa noche, aunque ese cliente no ha venido exactamente a su tienda para comprar.


**No Title/No Name**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que captó fue a su hermana, mirándolo enfrente de su rostro. Eren se quitó los auriculares rápidamente y calló de la silla giratoria del mostrador.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó Eren ya en el suelo, sobándose el codo, con expresión de enojo.

La chica sólo se limitó a mirarlo con desinterés mientras se levantaba.

-Debes tener más cuidado.

Eren volteó a verla con una expresión de rabia.

-Y tú debes aprender a no mirar a las personas cuando duermen. Me diste un buen susto.- El chico notó que su hermana tenía un paquete en las manos.- ¿Qué es eso?

Mikasa dejó el pesado paquete en el vidrio del mostrador, este estaba sellado por cinta adhesiva y se notaba que contenía muchos productos dentro ya que la caja hacía bultos por todos lados.

-Es lo nuevo que venderemos en la tienda.- dijo y se acomodó el impermeable.

Afuera podían oírse los cláxones sonando desesperadamente ya que se había armado tráfico debido a la lluvia. Entre los autos Eren pudo divisar una vespa color negro estacionándose en la banqueta, a la entrada de la tienda.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo sin más Mikasa y la campanilla de la puerta sonó, volviendo a Eren de sus pensamientos.

-¡O-Oye!- gritó Eren más cuando se dio cuenta, su hermana ya se había marchado.

Rendido se volvió a sentar en la silla giratoria y se acomodó el cabello. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Ese no había sido el sueño de su vida, trabajar en una sex-shop para siempre o por mientras era inaceptable para él. Siempre había querido unirse a las fuerzas armadas del país pero su madre y su hermana eran demasiado sobreprotectoras como para dejar a su "niñito" ponerse en peligro de esa manera. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era un pequeño casete que mantenía siempre dentro de su walkman. El nombre de su banda favorita era un poco inusual, Mikasa llegaba a decir que era el peor nombre para nombrar a una banda pero a él no le importaba eso, disfrutaba de la música ya que contaban con un buen vocalista. El nombre de la banda era "No name". Le había costado admitir que había enviado un montón de cartas a la banda, se avergonzaba de sí mismo cuando se recordaba estar escribiendo con mirada perdida y excitada. Prefería no recordar eso.

Eren destapó un ojo, retirando su dedo para poder ver el gran paquete que reposaba sobre el mostrador, en frente de él.

Acercó la silla, arrastrándola un poco ya que las ruedas comenzaban a fallar, y tomó el cutter que estaba junto a la grapadora. Con cuidado abrió el paquete más cuando estuvo por fin abierto, un enorme dildo de silicona saltó de entre el poliestireno y le hizo sacar un grito de impresión.

Abrió enormemente los ojos y trató de atrapar aquel objeto con sus dos manos ya que estaba algo pesado para ser un dildo. Por fin lo atrapó y lo abrazó, impidiendo volver a caerse.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y levantó los ojos para ver a un hombre de baja estatura entrar por ella. Su rostro parecía confundido y después de unos segundos pudo comprender la razón. Seguía abrazando el consolador y su punta tocaba su cara.

Aquel hombre recuperó su postura y caminó hacia el mostrador. Eren dejó el instrumento en la caja de nuevo para que su rostro se tornara rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué- qué desea?- preguntó cordialmente más cuando el hombre estuvo más cerca pudo descubrir de quién se trataba.

Su cabeza dio un vuelco y soltó un gemido de impresión. Aquel hombre, vestido con una chaqueta negra al igual que el color de su cabello, era Levi Rivaille, el vocalista de la banda "No name". La banda se caracterizaba por sus integrantes que mantenían sus ojos cubiertos por unas vendas blancas más en este momento, Levi no traía puestas dichas bandas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos ligeramente grises.

Levi trató de no perder el control del habla y decidió atender a su cliente.

-¿Viene a comprar algo?- preguntó dudando de sus propias palabras.

-No seas idiota.- dijo con su sensual voz.

A Eren le tomó por sorpresa su insulto. Viniendo de una persona que tanto admiraba.

-¿Tu enviaste todas estas cartas?- pregunto Rivaille sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un montón de sobres abiertos y arrugados, notando la letra desesperada en su interior.

A Eren se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No había sentido tanta vergüenza desde aquella vez que había ido a enlistarse en el ejército sin el consentimiento de su madre y ella había aparecido de la nada para reprocharle por lo que había hecho. Enfrente de los comandantes y soldados lo tomó de la oreja y lo sacó a rastras del lugar. No sabía por qué esos recuerdos llegaban a su mente en ese momento.

-¿Y bien?- la voz del cantante lo devolvió al planeta Tierra.

-Yo-yo.- tartamudeo Eren con nerviosismo.- eso-eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo tratando de excusarse y poder salvarse de dicha situación.

Rivaille lo miró con ojos retadores y eligió un sobre al azar, sacó el contenido y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

-Querido "No name".- comenzó a leer Levi y Eren pudo jurar que se había orinado en los pantalones. Para su suerte aún no llegaba a ese punto.- quisiera saludarlos, de nuevo, especialmente a mi cantante favorito, Levi Rivaille.- el chico levantó los ojos para conectarlos a los de Eren. Volvió a bajar la mirada al papel.- como he dicho antes en mis cartas anteriores, soy su fan número 1 y les prometo que jamás dejaré de escribirles, los apoyaré siempre y escucharé su música hasta que decidan dejar de hacerla. Con amor, Eren.- Levi suspiró y dejó la carta en el mostrador, estampándola con la mano.

-¿Si fuiste tú quien escribió esto, cierto?, sería una vergüenza que no hubieras sido tú y me dejaras aquí haciendo el ridículo.

Eren apretó los ojos y los puños. Esas cartas las había enviado hace más de un año.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo consiguió mi dirección?- preguntó, contestando a Rivaille.

El chico hizo una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Como si no hubieras dejado la dirección de tu tienda en la mayoría de tus cartas.

Eren golpeo se golpeó el rostro con la mano. Que estúpido había sido. Sentía que quería sentarse más no podía faltarle al respeto al señor Rivaille. Nada podía compararse a su vergüenza y el color rojo de su cara.

-¿No lo sientes?- preguntó de pronto Levi.

Eren lo miró con confusión. Por su puesto que lo sentía.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debí molestarlos con esas cartas. Soy su fan, lo admito, como también admito que puedo ser un poco molesto…- miró el bulto de cartas en la chaqueta de Levi.- bueno, puedo ser muy molesto. Por favor, perdóneme. No volveré a molestarlo.- dijo mirando el suelo.

-No me refería a eso.- dijo el cantante, haciendo que Eren lo volviera a mirar.- En tus cartas dijiste claramente que eras nuestro fan número 1, que no dejarías de escribirnos y que nos apoyarías hasta que dejáramos de hacer nuestra música.- citó directamente de la carta.

El muchacho no sabía a qué se refería con eso. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Levi lo interrumpió.

-Si has dicho todo eso, ¿por qué ha pasado más de un año en el que no hemos recibido cartas tuyas?- preguntó molesto pero sin expresión en el rostro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo creí que no leían mis cartas, por eso dejé de enviarlas. Además creí que los molestaba por lo que dejé de insistir.

Levi Rivaille rio por debajo y Eren le dio un poco de terror su risa por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Me gusta cómo te contradices… Eren.

Al escuchar su nombre viniendo de su cantante preferido sintió que se erizaban los vellos de sus brazos.

Levi apartó la caja llena de dildos que aún se encontraba en el mostrador y subió a este para después bajar al otro lado, donde se encontraba Eren, asustado por su puesto.

-Y dime, Eren. ¿Enserio eres nuestro fan número 1?- preguntó acercándose a su oído.

Eren no se atrevió a contestar pero al ver la insistencia de Levi prefirió soltar la sopa.

-Sí, lo soy desde que comenzaron.

Levi llegó hasta su oído pero no le puso un dedo encima a Eren. El chico escuchó como Levi abría la boca y tomaba aire para decirle algo.

-Entonces, estarás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo diga…- dijo Rivaille tomando a Eren por las muñecas.

El chico cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo la respiración de aquel que había estado tan lejos ahora estaba junto a él, desesperadamente cerca. Se preparó para lo que fuera que Levi tuviera en mente más sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Eren abrió los ojos y Levi giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Mikasa.

Ésta colgó su bufanda en el perchero de la entrada y los miró con enojo. Sobre todo a Rivaille ya que estaba demasiado cerca de su querido hermano.

Levi suspiró y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos. De uno de ellos sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la extendió a Eren en medio de su dedo índice y medio. Eren no dudó en tomarla.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- dijo y esta vez salió por la puertilla del mostrador para pasar alado de Mikasa. No sin antes de salir de la tienda le dio a Eren una última mirada y después subió a su vespa, perdiéndose entre el tráfico y la lluvia.

Eren miró la tarjeta en donde estaba escrito el número del cantante y una dirección. No sabía si era el lugar donde ensayaba la banda o el domicilio de Levi. Las dos opciones le daban emoción aunque escalofríos.

Subió la mirada y lo primero que encontró fue los molestos ojos negros de Mikasa. Eren no pudo evitar caer de nuevo y, tratando de ayudarse en algo, cogió la caja de los dildos pero esta se le tiró encima, provocando que callera al suelo. Esta vez en un mar de juguetes eróticos.


End file.
